Demon King (Seven Deadly Sins)
The Demon King is the main antagonist of the anime and manga series Seven Deadly Sins. He is the supreme ruler of Purgatory who commands the Demon Clan and the creator of the Ten Commandments. He is also the father of Meliodas and Zeldris. He is indirectly responsible for the events that have occurred throughout the series. He is voiced by Shōzō Iizuka in the Japanese dub of the anime and by Jason Marnocha in the English dub of the anime. Personality The Demon King is a ruthless, tyrannical demon that has been in constant clash with the Supreme Deity for millions of years, due to their opposing natures. He is extremely devoted to the laws of his clan and despises anyone in his army that attempts to betray him, even his own sons. Should anyone were to ever oppose him, he would either grant them a punishment that would put them through endless torture or inflict genocide on many civilians. Due to this, he is feared by many, including his son, Zeldris, who follows every command his father gives him, regardless of whether it's something he's not on board with. Due to his tremendous power and his status as king, the Demon King has a large sense of pride and confidence in himself and looks down upon those that attempt to oppose him. Despite this, he does not hold back against his opponents. Instead, he is always willing to display his full power to its true extent to ensure his victory. History Little of the Demon King's past is known. However, he would become the ruler of the Demon Clan and sire two sons, Meliodas and Zeldris. Due to the chaos and massive size of the Demon Realm at his rule, the Demon King at first considered giving half of his power to his servant, but that choice was out of option as it could threaten his reign. To avoid giving too much power to someone else, he divided that power into 10 pieces and gave it to 10 warriors called the Ten Commandments. He also has a rivalry with the Supreme Goddess of the Goddess clan and after the betrayal of Meliodas he teamed up with the Supreme Goddess to punish their children cursing them for 3,000 years. Powers and Abilities The Demon King, as the ruler of the strongest of the Clans, the Demons, is the most powerful character in the series, rivaled only by the Supreme Deity, the ruler of the Goddesses. His raw power is acknowledged by even Meliodas to be on a godly scale and far beyond Meliodas's own massive power. Even Zeldris armed by a portion of the King's own magic power acknowledges his power still pales compared to the full power of the Demon King and even Meliodas armed by that power cannot reach the Demon King's level. Meliodas also notes it is impossible to achieve a level of power even close to his father's even with training alongside Zeldris and Estarossa and the only way to gain power equal to the King is if Meliodas is to absorb all the Commandments. The Demon King's power is also shown by how from having inherited a mere portion of his powers, Meliodas and Zeldris became the strongest of the Ten Commandments. In battle, the Demon King is easily the mightiest fighter in the series, rivaled only by the Supreme Deity, wielding not only millenia worth of combat experience and therefore unparalled combat prowess but also godly offensive and defensive powers to back said skill up. His might is shown by how during the Holy War, he single-handedly crushed the rebellion of the Vampires without sustaining even a scratch and did the same effortlessly to Meliodas, with his elder son even openly acknowledging he was utterly powerless before his father. He utterly defeated Wild countless times and decisively defeated Meliodas, Wild and Ban over 60,9 times. Even after they manage to turn his power against him, defeating him proved too much and only with Wild's full-powered sacrifice was it enough to stall the Demon King just enough for Meliodas and Ban to escape. One of his most prominently terrifying combat traits is his incredolous Magic Power The Ruler, which focuses on magic inversion and allows him to completely invert any and all forms of magical attack no matter the nature to healing and strengthening. Even if one were to be able to use magical healing on him to weaken him, the King can simply change his magic power to be able to instead absorb and amplify the strength to make full recovery. The Demon King also wields other considerably formidable powers, such as summoning bolts of lightning and surges of hellfire with a simple hand movement as well as blasting powerful kinetic blast (the latter of which overloaded Wild enough to kill him.) Being the colossal being as he is, his physical prowess is easily the greatest. He is easily strong enough to nearly crush Wild within his finger, effortlessly flick him aside with a single finger and his resilience can effortlessly withstand Wild's attacks without any scratch, only being minorly wounded when Wild super-charged himself and even that proved to be of no hinderance. Despite his size, he is tremendously fast as well and his skills in swordsmanship allows him to deliver strikes of phenomenally great speed and strength, able to cut cleanly through mountains and easily entirely pressure Meliodas and Ban, despite their far smaller size and great agility, even managing to cut off Ban's arm. With his sword skills alone, he easily repelled Meliodas's attacks and quickly defeated him. The Demon King also wields unprecedented skill in curses and blessings, capable of crafting spells of immense durability and potency, such as the Immortality Curse he inflicted on Meliodas, which will allow him to revive no matter how many times or the method by which he dies. He even modified it to hold a fail-safe so as to be able to feed on Meliodas's emotions. The curse is strong enough that only someone as comparably powerful as the King has the ability to remove it. He also managed to convert half of his power into 10 unique extremely powerful curses that he bestowed into the Ten Commandments, which is able to affect anyone except the King or the Deity as well as anyone blessed with immunity to the powers of the Demon Clan. As the Commandments are able to turn other species into Demons, the Demon King likely can also turn others into Demons himself. He is also able to bless others with immunity to the brainwashing powers of the Goddess Clan and knowledge of all the Demon Clan's secret techniques, doing so to Merlin, and grant others with a portion of his magic power, as he did with Zeldris. The Demon King can telepathically communicate with his son even when sealed and he is able to somehow mark creatures to be able to see through their eyes. Gallery Demon King full appearance-0.png|The Demon King's full appearance. Demon King Meliodas color.png|The Demon King in possession of Meliodas's body. Chapter283.png|Chapter 283 cover. Chapter301.png|Chapter 301 cover. Chapter305.png|Chapter 305 cover. Trivia *The Demon King's age is unknown, but according to Wild, the Demon King has been around in Purgatory before Wild was born, who lived in Purgatory for over eight million years. This would likely mean that the Demon King is over eight million years old as well. External links *Demon King - Nanatsu no Taizi Wiki Navigation Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Betrayed Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Psychopath Category:The Heavy Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Deceased